The present invention relates generally to shopping aids and more specifically to a reusable system and method including an embedded magnifying lens to aid the shopper in reading packaging text and making selections of various products. With the growing selection of products available in large super grocery stores and the evolution of packaging label requirements, consumers need to process more information during their once simple shopping trips. This device will aid the shopper in creating a comprehensive list of products to purchase, aid the shopper in reading small label text and thus help make informed choices once at the store. The device can also be continuously reused.